I Love You Even Though You Hurt Me
by skating babe
Summary: I dont really no how to summurize but a dare turns into an addiction. Pulled from real life.
1. The Sleepover

**

* * *

**

So this is gonna be my first full story. A dare at a sleepover turns into something bad.

**Pairings:** Main Pairings: Moliver and Jiley

Minor Pairings: Liley, Lackson

_

* * *

_

No POV

Miley picked up her cell phone to call her best friend Lily.

_Ring_

_Riing_

_Riiing_

"Hey Miles.What's up?"

"Nothing just wondering if you wanna sleep over tonight"

"Well durh, I totally wanna sleep over. Oh Em Gee! Lets invite other people!"

"Already done Lily."

"Awesome, well I have to go. Ill see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

_No POV_

It was 5:55 later that day and the guests were to arrive a 6, and Miley was starting to get very excited.

"Hurry up dad! Everyone's coming in five Minutes! Hang up the ballons!" whined Miley.

"Hold your pretty little horses Miley. I'm all done." Said Robby Ray, hanging up ballons.

"Awesome dad now get out! You promised you and Jackson would stay upstairs."

"We will, we will just remember the rules-" Started Robbt Ray but Miley cut him off.

"I know, no boys, no prank calls, and no ordering food or movies without asking."

"Good girl" said Robby Ray leaning down and kissing Miley on the forehead

_Ding-dong_

"There here! Get out dad." Miley ran over to open the door, while her dad went upstairs.

As the guests all came in and Lilly showed them where to put there stuff Miley looked at the living room for the first time. It was perfect there were four sleeping bags placed in a circle in the most beautiful colors. In the middle of the circle there was a big spinning platform with all different types of junk food on it. Over by the piano there was a taco buffet for dinner. And outside there were four beanbag chairs on the porch, and a DVD player.

"Miley!" screamed Lilly and then hugged her best friend, "The house looks great it's gonna be an awesome party."

"Thanks Lil." said Miley

As soon as everyone had arrived all of the girls had dinner at the taco bar. Then they all sat outside and watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. After that was over Jackson and Robby Ray came down to say good night.

"Good Night girl, don't stay up that late." said Robby Ray

"Of course we won't." Said Lilly

With that Robby Ray and Jackson went to bed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Lilly

"Let's play truth or dare!" Said Alexis, one of the girls at the party.

"Ohhh good idea Alexis, but lets make it dare or dare." Said Miley, "Who want's to be asked first?"

"ME!" Shouted Lilly

"Okay Lily" said Miley, "I dare you go upstairs and kiss Jackson on the cheek."

All of the girls started laughing except for Lilly.

"But Miley, he is your brother."

"A dare is a dare." Said Miley, and all of the girls agreed

"Fine" was the only thing Lilly said. She walked into Miley's house and up the stairs to the second floor. All of the other girls were following behind her giggling. "SHUSH" said Lilly, "if your loud he will wake up, you never said he had to be awake." When they got to the top of the stairs Lilly hesitated, but Miley pushed her towards Jacksons room.

"Just do it." Said Alexis.

"I will." Was Lillys reply. She walked in to Jacksons room where he was soundly sleeping. _Wow he looks so cute when he sleeps. _She thought, and then quickly shook the thought away, this was her best friends older brother. Lilly walked over to Jacksons bed bent down and kissed his softly on the cheek.

"Awwww." said Miley

"Shut up Miles." Said Lilly as she led everyone back down the stairs to the porch.

* * *

"Okay," said Francesca, "your turn Miley. I dare you to kiss Lilly."

Miley and Lilly both blushed but didn't object, they had kissed before in a game of Truth or Dare. Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly. It lasted for five seconds, a little long for a Dare.

"Wow." said Francesca

"El oh el, we are besties it's no big deal." Said Lilly

"If you say so." said Francesca

"Frannncesssca," said Alexis in a sing-song tune, "it's yooourrr turrrnn."

"Oh no, I hate dares!"

"Too bad!" Said Alexis, "I dare you to call Oliver and tell him that Miley wants to break up with him."

"Wait! Thats not fair! Thats like a dare for me too and I just had one!"

"Calm down, calm down! When he starts to get really freaked out you can talk to him and say it was Francescas dare." Said Alexis

"Okay fine." Said Miley and Francesca in unison

"What's his number?" Asked Fracesca

"1-646-382-3564" said Miley from memory

Francesca nodded and dialed the number. Miley just sat there biting her lip. _Maybe I should take this as a sign,_ she thought, she was debating breaking up with him for her friend Jake. But she wasn't sure if she should because he already screwed her over once and she really liked Oliver. All of a sudden she was snapped out of her trance. She heard Francesca on the phone with Oliver saying "I know it just came out of no where. One minute she likes u and now she wants to break up with you." There was a pause and then she heard Francesca saying "Geez calm down talk to Miley." Miley took the phone from Francesca and put it on speaker.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry 'bout that. I'm having a sleepover and that was Francesca's dare."

"It's cool babe, but I gotta go my mom is spazzing 'cause it after 10:30."

"Oh okay bye."

"Miley?"

"Mmm-hhhmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Click_

"Woah Miles, he said he loves you, and you said you love him. Do you?" asked Lilly, looking perplexed, because she knew about Jake.

"I think so." replied Miley

"Well then that makes you decision."

"Decision about what?" Asked Alexis

"Nothing" replied Miley and Lilly in unison

"Okay then," said Francesca, "your turn Miley."

"But Alexis didn't go yet!"

"Yea but shes a chicken she won't do any dares." said Fracesca. Alexis stuck her tounge out in reply

"Fine whats my dare?"

"Uhmmm, I dare you to make yourself throw up."


	2. An Addiction is Formed

"Ew Francesca, thats so gross." said Alexis

"Whatever, it's just a dare. I'll do it."

"No, don't do it Miles its bad for you." said Lilly

"It's a dare. I always do dares." said Miley. Secretly she was glad that Francesca dared her to do this. She had always thought about making herself throw up but would never actually do it.. She stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom on the first floor. When she got there she turned on the light, locked the door and turned on the faucet so if her brother or dad happen to be awake they wouldn't hear. She then got on her knees infront of the toliet. She pretty much knew what she was doing since Blair always did it in _Gossip Girl_ and Miley has had an obsession with _Gossip Girl_ since she was eleven. She took off her ring and stuck her middle finger down her throat. She heaved and her whole body shook and she threw up all of the food she ate that day. She stood up and brushed her teeth. At first she was disgusted, disguted that she made herself throw up. But then she thought about it, she probably lost a pound or two since she threw up all the junk food she had at the party. She opened a draw and pulled out a scale. _112_ it said _that's two less pounds then this morning_ thought Miley. Maybe making herself throw up was a good thing. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Miley, are you okay?" it was Lilly

"Yeah, i'm fine." replied Miley "I'm just brushing my teeth." Miley came out of the bathroom and was face to face with Lilly. All of a sudden she was extremely exhausted "I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight." said Miley

When Miley and Lilly got back to the party everyone agreed that it was time for bed so all the girls got into their sleeping bags. The next morning Alexis and Francesca left before breakfast, but Lilly stayed and hung out for a while.

"Mmmm, good pancakes Robbie Ray." said Lilly pushing her plate away.

"Yeah. Really good dad." said Miley "Um, be right back gotta use the bathroom."

"You just went before breakfast." said Lilly

"Yeah I no, I uhm had alotta OJ though." said Miley before running upstair to her bathroom and doing the same thing as last night. Ever since making herself throwup she wanted to do it again so badly. At first Lilly believed Miley and thought that she honestly just had to go to the bathroom, but after she saw Miley going upstairs to her bathroom instead of just going to the one by the living room Lilly got a little suspicious. She decided to follow Miley to the bathroom and see if she could hear anything. But she was too late, by the time she got upstairs she could already hear Miley flush the toliet and wash her hands. _That's odd,_ thought Lilly, _the water was running _while_ she was flushing the toliet. _

"Miley? You okay?" asked Lilly, "You've been in there a long time."

"Yea I'm fine I'm just brushing my teeth." replied Miley. When Miley got out Lilly was worried, her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she looked pale. Miley said she was tired and wanted to go back to bed, so Lilly went home.

--

By the time Lilly got home she was very worried about Miley. She decided to call Alexis and find out how she felt about this.

"Hey Lilly." said Alexis, "What's up?"

"Hey Alexis. Uhm nothing, I'm just kinda worried 'bout Miley."

"Why?" asked Alexis

"Well you know she had that dare last night, and she has always thought she was fat, and this morning after breakfast she went to the bathroom, even though she went right before breakfast, and I uhm followed here and I could hear the water running _while _the toliet flushed."

"Do you think she made herself throw up again?"

" I think it's a possibility."

"Well, we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. Let's keep a close eye on her tomorrow though."

"Mm'kay sounds good." said Lilly, "I gotta go though, I have so much homework."

"Same, bye"

"Bye"

_Click_

Lilly spent the rest of the day worried about he best friend. She really hoped that she was overreacting.


End file.
